Slip form pavers are used to pour concrete paver is a large self-propelled machine, including a frame supported by either rubber-tired wheels or endless treads. The frame includes an open top hopper to receive concrete which is fed downwardly for discharge through an open bottom slip form. In some machines, the wheels or treads will straddle the form, while in other machines the form and hopper are cantilevered laterally from the frame, thereby enabling the form to pass close to obstructions, such as walls, hydrants, posts, or the like.
The typical slip form paver is a large, heavy machine, having a weight generally in the range of about 6500 to 25,000 lbs. Due to the weight and size, the typical paver lacks maneuverability, and has a relatively large turning radius. As a consequence, the typical pavers cannot be effectively used when pouring short radius curbs and gutters, as in parking lots, driveways, or the like.
As a further disadvantage, due to its size and weight, the typical paver cannot be transported readily from site-to-site without disassembly. The disassembly and subsequent assembly at the new site substantially increases the set-up time for use of the machine.
Due to the weight the typical paver cannot ride on freshly poured asphalt without marring or deforming the surface.
Because of its large size, the conventional paver has restricted visibility and normally requires a three-man crew for operation, including a driver, a chute man and a sensor man.